


Truth or Dare

by promqueen



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this sucks, but I really wanted to write it down.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I think this sucks, but I really wanted to write it down.

“Hey suckers!” Kendall walked into the room after a few minutes. “We’ve got alcohol!” On his hands he had two bottles of vodka and his girlfriend, Jenni, was bringing two big bottles of tequila. 

“Why did it take so long for you to find it?” Mike asked already grabbing one of the bottles.

“Well, let’s just say we found something else to do while we were gone.” Jenni smirked at the tall guy beside her. Mike and Logan looked at them and finally realized that both were with their hairs messed and Jenni had a mark on her neck that wasn’t there before. “Who knew a basement could be so funny?”

“You just can’t keep it inside your pants, huh Kindle?” Logan mocked.

“Like if you would do any different, Logie Bear” He replied. “Especially if you had someone for you.” 

He pointed to the couch were Mike’s girlfriend Brianna was laying down with our other friend, Anne. The six of them were spending the weekend at Jenni’s beach house and it just seemed as a couple vacation; Kendall was with Jenni and Mike was with Brianna. And their gold was to make Logan and Anne get together.

“Shut up.” Logan said. “Let’s just drink.”

“I’ve got an idea!” Jenni yelled and her southern accent echoed into everybody’s ear. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

She winked at the black haired boy. She knew that Logan was attracted to her friend and she thought the little push he needed was in that game.

“Come on, Jenni, we’re not 12 fucking years old!” Brianna got up grabbing a red cup from Mike’s hand.

“But it’s funny!” Jenni instisted. She looked at Kendall who immediately agreed. 

“I think it’s stupid.” Anne finally said. “Like Bri, said we’re not 12.”

“But what’s the fun in only drinking?” Jenni said. “Let’s make it more… interesting.” 

Jenni wasn’t the type of girl who took no for an answer and after a few shots and cups of vodka, they all decided to play the stupid game.

“Okay, so the rules are: choose truth or dare and if you ain’t got the balls to do the dare, you drink. And if you lie, you drink twice as much.” She said. Jenni was far drunk by now and none could deny that she was hilarious while drunk. “I’ll go first.”

She spun the empty bottle of vodka, falling into Kendall’s lap. The bottle spun for a few seconds, before stopping and pointing at her and Anne. She had to choose.

“Truth.” She said drinking from her red cup.

“Tell everybody about how you got your first period.” Anne smirked. 

“What?! Hell no! That story is fucking embarrassing.” Jenni protested.

“Well, you were the one who wanted to play.” Anne said. “You know how I play; if you mess with the bull, you get the horns.”

After a while, Jenni finally told the story; it kind of happened to her the same thing that happened to Carrie from the movie, except that Jenni was carried by her teacher through the hall wearing nothing but a towel. They all laughed and the short girl crossed her arms in anger.

“I’ll make you pay, Myers.” She said pointing to Anne.

The game flew innocent for a while; they all chose truth and the questions were pretty silly, like how was your first kiss or tell something embarrassing about your childhood. It was getting boring, until Brianna spun the bottle and dared Jenni to do a triple kiss with Kendall plus anyone. She chose Brianna herself. 

“Whoa, that was hot.” Mike said looking at his girlfriend. She licked her lips before crashing into his.

“Get a fucking room you two!” Kendall yelled.

“Yeah, because the basement is already yours and Jenni’s.” Brianna said. “Spin the damn bottle!”

Jenni spun the bottle again and it was her turn to ask Anne. 

“Dare.” Anne said without hesitating.

“Fine.” Jenni said. The short blonde girl got up and came back from the kitchen with a half bottle of tequila, lime, salt and a little cup for shots. “I dare you to take body shots. With Logan.”

“No problem.” Anne said. “You’re fine with that Henderson?”

“Bring it.” He said.

Jenni filled the cup as Logan lay down on the floor. He took off his shirt getting ready for what was about to come. She handed Anne the cup as she stood in her knees in front of Logan’s body. 

“You know how this works, right?” Jenni asked.

“Tequila, salt, lime.” Anne said. “I’m not an amateur.” 

“Oh, then you better do it right.” She said. “Now, where do we pour the salt?”

“Abs!” Brianna shouted.

“Neck! It’s his weak spot.” Mike mocked. They were all over each other’s face again.

“How about all of these plus here?” Jenni spread the salt adding a little bit in Logan’s V line. “Start from the bottom to the top, honey.”

Anne closed her eyes and took the shot. The tequila was freaking strong and she didn’t even have time to process the taste; she was already tasting the salt from Logan’s hip bones. 

The girl took her time in each area; the crowd behind them was euphoric. They were cheering and clapping as the two of them were getting lost in each other’s touch. Logan wasn’t the only one who was trembling; Anne was also feeling a sensation of pleasure forming in her tummy. And when the girl reached his lips for the lime, he asked no permission to invade her lips and pull her for a kiss. He tasted like alcohol and pot, which he had been smoking with Mike since they’ve got back from the beach. Somehow wasn’t that bad, she thought.

“Damn it.” The two couples said when they break from the kiss.

“That was intense.” Brianna said. “Maybe we should stop here. We’re running out of tequila.”

“Oh, Bri, you just want to quit because nobody’s gonna beat us.” Logan said getting up on his elbows. 

“Right, Henderson. You guys won.” She said. “Now, I just want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend.”

“Again, get a room!” Kendall repeated his sentence from before.

“Don’t need to ask twice.” Mike said, slapping her butt. 

They went upstairs laughing and screaming while the rest of them stayed downstairs gathering the trash. Jenni didn’t help much, she was feeling tipsy from the alcohol and Kendall took her upstairs. Logan and Anne stood in the kitchen cleaning the mess they’ve made. 

“We still have tequila for a few more shots.” Logan said. He put two cups on the kitchen’s table and poured the liquid. Then, Anne brought lime and salt.

“Ready?” she asked. The boy nodded and they took the shots. It was strong, but they kept drinking it. 

“Almost empty.” Anne said. She was a little tipsy, but not drunk. “The last ones.”

Logan poured the drink one last time and they were getting ready to take their final shots when she suggested something.

“It’s your turn.” She said laying on the kitchen’s table. 

“What?” Logan couldn’t believe; she was actually suggesting that? 

“Go ahead.” She said. “You know how it works.”

She took off her tank top and then her skirt, only remaining a black bikini. Then she looked down at her own body finally deciding where to put the salt. 

“Tight, abs, boobs and then the lime.” She said. “Go ahead.”

He thought for a second looking down at her body. He wanted that so bad and she knew his wish was reciprocal. Without warming, he took the shot and copied her moves from earlier, but apparently he was being slower than she had been. She moaned as he licked the salt from her tights, stopping closer to her bikini. He was good with his tongue. He stopped for a moment before moving to her abs, where he simply moved fast, anxious to get in her boobs where the amount of salt was larger.

“Fuck.” She whispered. 

“You asked for this.” He said finally reaching the lime in her mouth. Again, they shared a rough kiss. He kept his lips on hers as she felt him climbing on top of her. They break apart from the kiss and he went down reaching the flesh of her neck. He left marks on it before reaching her breasts again.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to get you out of this stupid bikini.” He said. “I’ve been picturing this the whole day.”

“Then do it.” She said. Without warning, she felt her bikini top being ripped from her chest and soon, her bottom panties had the same destiny.

“Logan, fuck.” She mumbled as he was doing her magic. “Don’t stop.” She felt a smirk forming in his lips between his tights. That just turned her on even more. And soon she was begging for more. But he didn’t give.

“Not yet.” He said going back to her lips. She tasted herself as she quickly removed his shorts. He teased her a little bit more before finally giving her what she wanted. She cried and screamed as he was getting faster and faster. She felt her whole body heavy and the wooden table underneath them seemed like it was going to break.

“More.” She whispered. “I need more.”

He tried his best, changing positions and fining her perfect spot like if he had been there before.

“Come with me, baby. Come on.” He demanded adjusting himself one last time before hearing her voice call for his name. 

They both fell down, sweat all over their foreheads. 

“That was… amazing.” She managed to say looking at his eyes, still full of lust. “Fucking amazing.”

“I know.” He said, still speechless. “Guess what?”

She looked at him confused and still amazed by her orgasm.

“We still have a whole bottle of vodka.”


End file.
